1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corrector, and in particular to a wireless three-dimensional (3D) auto-offset system for robot arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robot arms complying with the standard mechanical interface (SMIF) are utilized in the manufacturer of silicon wafers to automatically draw wafers out of front opening unified pods (FOUPs) and move the wafers to process tools to prevent wafer contamination.
A pair of pincettes, however, installed at the front of a robot arm of a process tool is frequently deformed due to various abnormal conditions, such that robot arms may need to be adjusted accordingly at any time to ensure product quality and production efficiency. Currently, robot arms are artificially and subjectively adjusted. Additionally, the capacity inside a process tool is too small to accommodate an equipment worker. As described, artificial adjustment and worker size may indirectly affect the quality and time required of recovering a process tool.
Thus, a wireless 3D auto-offset system for robot arms capable of improving adjustment quality is desirable.